Oh, Draco!
by NickJRulz
Summary: A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin? Ha! You'd have a better chance of pairing a Hippogriff and a Basilisk together! Set: "Halfblooded Prince"
1. Chapter 1

All I ever wanted was to save Draco Malfoy. He was my life and the one I'd give everything to. I did, give everything to him. I gave him me, all of me. Whenever he wanted, when he didn't want me, anywhere he wanted, and I wanted him. I'd never have all of it though...the rest belonged to Voldemort! Shh!!! I mean...You-Know-Who...you know...the Dark Lord.

All I ever wanted was to save Draco Malfoy. Even as I watched the sky turn dark and heavy with clouds cursed to reveal the Dark Mark, even as I saw my Headmasters blue cloak truly falling from the grace of the now dark sky onto the wet cobblestone ground to remain mangled and cold forever. I will never forget today, the day I hated the rain. I loved the rain, but today...? I loathed it, loathed the way it trickled against my face like cold knives...

All I ever wanted was to save Draco Malfoy, but as I chased him through the mysteriously tall looming trees calling out his name I knew I couldn't. Now I lay on the ground bleeding to death and all the doing of Bellatrix L. I lay there unable to stop them from taking my Draco. My Draco! I was his too...I remember it, but only faintly...

"Draco! Stop!" I protested as I slapped his hands away from the buttons of my blouse.

"No one's home, and no one would care...be as loud as you want..." he teased as he opened the door to his parents bedroom only to lock it once we were inside.

"This is so naughty and you have no hesitation do you!" I yelled in disbelieve as I watched him remove his shirt leaving me a bit breathless...

"Not with you no, no I don't!" he replied hastily to remove my skirt.

"Are you sure you want to go this far?" He asked me from above, completely serious.

"Only with you...Yes. Oh!"

Never again would I experience something so pure, raw, and natural. So beautiful! Now I only saw a bleak future for me and sadly...especially for him. My heart broke for Draco Malfoy. He was being set up only to please a man he looked up to, his father. Who isn't a father at all! Where was he when he cried? Where was he when Harry Potter ripped and tore his body to pieces? Where was he when Voldemort told him to kill Dumbledore? Where? Where? WHERE? WHERE!!! Lucius could've been right next to his boy and he wouldn't have done a thing! Wouldn't have done a thing to save him.

All I ever wanted was to save Draco Malfoy, but it was a lost cause from the beginning! I never really had him. Even that night on Christmas when we stumbled into his parents' room, I never truly had him. Even when he laughed or I kissed him, I never really had him. I guess it was only wishful thinking that we could truly be happy together when he was who he was. Destined to be a Death Eater. I remember the day he bragged to me about how and when he got it...that lasted not even a day before he was given his miserable orders! There wasn't one person who knew him like I did, not even his mother knew him like I did.

Despite this, here I am forgotten and almost dead. Until I felt like I was floating, I was suddenly lighter that air and I was carried off by the sunlight that warmed all of what was left of me. What I had left I'd also give to Draco Malfoy! Everything, my soul is his! The only thing I wanted to have was the knowledge that he was safe and in the arms of someone who loved him.

All I ever wanted was to save Draco Malfoy...


	2. Crucio Effect

The first thing I felt was pain. It crushed me and almost made me forget...almost. The look on Draco's face as Bellatrix tortured me, then the way my heart broke as she stepped aside to let Draco finish me....

"I told you to stay away!" he screamed hysterically as he raised his wand, "I warned you!"

"Dra- Draco...Draco please," I gurgled blood as I spoke while trying to breathe. He wouldn't, he couldn't raise his wand against me! They hadn't corrupted him; I was RIGHT there!!! RIGHT there the whole year as I helped him find who he truly was...Not a Death Eater! He's a Malfoy, not a servant to a Half-Human pathetic excuse for a Lord!

"Crucio..." he said weakly only making sparks fly from the end of his wand, he didn't mean it. I could hear the crackling laughter from Bellatrix as she set fire to the Gamekeepers Hut and soon smoke filled the air. As eyes stung from the smoke Bellatrix remained as happy as ever as she skipped deliriously to Draco to whisper in his ear...

"Do it!" she shrieked and pushed him forward making him stumble. "Lie! Then kill her! Your lucky I'm even letting you close to her!"

I focused on Draco as he drew near me. Everything seemed so dark...there was no sun and there was no other light than from the billowing fire Bella created casting an evil glow upon even Draco.

I saw his knees as he collapsed to the grassy space next to me. His hands cupped my face and he moved me to look at him. I saw his eyes flicker into tears, "I'm so sorry...I don't know what else to do! Tell me..." he pleaded.

"Please don't kill me..." I coughed which stung my throat. He moved me onto his lap and caressed the side of my face lovingly.

"Draco!" Snape barked from next to me, "Take her along if you must, but let's keep moving!" he drawled.

Snape gave one last look at me then grasped his robe and turned away swiftly leading the group away from the school.

"Anapaneo," Draco whispered a spell so I could breathe easier and the relief was instant, though my body still ached from Bellatrix's curse, which I will never forgive her for. Draco had raised his wand at me yet I could easily forgive him. Why? Well that's easy, I love him. He'd never said it to me before and I've never said it to him before either but that didn't change a thing and if Draco points his wand at me an utters a so-called "Unforgivable Curse" I'm still going to love him like how the girlfriend for some reason stays with the abusive boyfriend. Once again the only thing I want is to save Draco Malfoy and I failed 'so' miserably that he's the one saving me! I'm beyond pathetic in my tries to save him but for Draco I'd keep trying!

Nothing will stop me


End file.
